1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with an inventive concept relate to establishing a secured link between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various local area communication methods, e.g., WiFi and Bluetooth, have been used as communication protocols between devices. Such local area communication methods employ WiFi Direct or WiFi Protected Setup (WPS) to easily set a communication protocol and a network between devices.
Recently, much attention has been paid to a communication method that uses a frequency band of 60 GHz to transmit a large amount of data at high speeds, as an expanded type of a WiFi communication method. Thus, various methods have been introduced to set a communication protocol and a network between devices using the frequency band of 60 GHz.